1. Field of Invention
The field of invention is generally flags that can be made to flutter in full wind motion within a indoors environment that is has no moving natural air flow.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many of the earlier examples, W. J. Burgess U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,250, R. S. Drexler U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,161 of such flag systems relate more directly to the source and delivery of air but little attention to an efficient means of producing a controlled air flow across the surface of a flag that will assure a consistent flag in full natural wind motion so that a advertising message can be visible to the viewer at all times. For example, the disadvantage of the Flaherty U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,816 system confines the edge of a flag to a ridged U shaped device that cannot allow the flag to act in a wind driven natural manner. If the U shaped clip were removed the air source outlets could not effectively unfurl and flutter the flag in an efficient and consistent manner.
Another example of a flag waving device is the Hoecker-Benze U.S. Pat. No. 1,131,699 which calls for a elongated air slot aligned generally parallel to the central axis of the tube and to a similarly vertically positioned flag. While there are a variety of devices that purport to execute the unfurling and flutter of a flag in a still indoor situation, some inherent deficiencies are apparent and to overcome such faults, my new system, that will be described later, can better assure the total effectiveness of the basic objective